Lessons of a Marriage
by Pixar
Summary: Ben and Marie can't seem to agree on how to raise Little Joe.


"Don't you yell at me Benjamin Cartwright!"

"I wasn't yelling, Marie."

"Yes, you were and I'll tell you another thing, I am tired of you making the decisions in this household."

"I am the head of the house!"

"Not where my son is concerned. You are not spanking Little Joe. If you want to beat your own children that is up to you." The smirk in Marie's voice caused Ben to turn beet red.

"I do not beat my sons. Little Joe's tantrums are getting out of hand and he needs a firm lesson in control, and you madame don't make it any easier!" Ben was almost yelling by this time but he wasn't making any headway against his wife. She refused to spank the child and his hands were tied.

Little Joe stood hiccupping from crying with his thumb firmly implanted in his mouth. Hoss stood in awe of anyone that could stand up to his father while Adam rolled his eyes at the scene.

"Adam, would you please take Joseph to bed. Hoss, go with your brothers." The two older boys swiftly went upstairs taking a snuffling Little Joe with them. "I'm tired, good night." Marie swirled to the bedroom slamming the door behind her. Ben sighed and went to the table to pour himself a brandy. The bedroom opened along enough for Marie to throw a pillow and blanket down the stairs, then the door slammed shut again.

"Pa, the boys are in bed, I'll see you in the morning." Adam hurried to his room shutting his bedroom door, if the fight continued he wanted to be in his bed with the covers over his head.

Ben picked up the blanket and pillow throwing them on the settee. It was going to be a long night, he sat down with a long drawn face. He loved Marie deeply but they were never going to agree on how to raise his youngest son. Sighing, he laid down, drawing the cover over him, thank goodness it wasn't a cold night.

ccccccccccc

* * *

Silence reigned supreme for the next three days. Ben wasn't quite sure how it happened but Marie never said a word to him. It was,"Adam pass your father the gravy, or Hoss tell your father that I am going for a ride." Ben was at the end of his rope, he hated, yes hated, sleeping on that tiny little settee at night, and he missed being in Marie's bed. He decided there was only one thing he could do and that was... _surrender._

Ben really didn't understand why he had a problem with his youngest son. Adam and Hoss were hardly ever a problem and when they were he spanked them and that would settle the matter. But Little Joe was not so easy. Marie said Little Joe should be reasoned with and he would respond. But, just as soon as he corrected Little Joe, Joe would pout, shake his head no, stomp his foot or tell him, "NO!" There was no reasoning with him at all.

After supper that night, Marie had been watching her husband and she knew he was ready to give in. He was like Joseph in a lot of ways. He wanted things his way but he had to be shown that wasn't' going to happen. "Oh...Ben," Marie stood up abruptly with a look of pain on her face,"Oh!"

"Marie, what's the matter?" Ben hurried to her side gathering her to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, just a small pain...it must have been something I ate." Marie blinked her green eyes at him then smiled. "Oh...Ben I have missed you."

"Darling!" Ben drew her into his arms kissing her deeply, while Hoss grinned, Adam raised his eyes and Little Joe thought they were playing a game so squeezed into the embrace.

"Oh...Joe." Ben and Marie laughed. "It's time for bed, petite." A scowl came over Little Joe's face and Ben waited for the fireworks to start, but Marie reached down picking up Little Joe, she started to tickle him in the tummy, while talking to him as she carried him upstairs. No fireworks. Ben wondered if that would work for him.

After an excellent night's rest, Ben came downstairs the next morning with a smile on his face. All was right with his world and everything would work out for the best. He had just started toward the settee when he happened to look over at his desk.

"MARIE!" he screamed aloud. Little Joe sat on top of the desk with a knife in his hands, cutting up the papers that lay across it. "Joseph!" Ben ran forward but Joe had already jumped off the desk with the knife. Ben stopped he knew he was scaring the child, "Little Joe, put the knife down, right now!"

Little Joe looked at the knife when a smile crossed his face. "I did good, Papa. I cut up all those papers so we can play with them."

"Little Joe that was a very bad thing. I'm extremely angry at you, put the knife down, now!" Ben bellowed at the boy, but Little Joe started crying, holding the knife tight in his hand.

"Mama! Mama!" Little Joe started screaming at the top of his voice. Marie rushed to the top of the stairs, looking down seeing her baby backing into a corner.

"Ben, stop!" Marie rushed to Joe gathering him close, taking the knife throwing it to the floor. Picking him up she rocked him, "darling, everything is all right, Mama is here. Shh..." Marie sat down on the settee murmuring words of comfort to her baby. "What happened?"

"Marie he was cutting up my papers on the desk with a knife. He jumped off the desk and I was afraid he was going to hurt himself." Ben leaned down toward his wife and son, but Little Joe pushed him away.

"No...you bad."

Ben had enough, he picked up a surprised Joe, turned him over his knee and swatted him twice. Little Joe let go with a scream that could have been heard in Virginia City.

"How dare you!" Marie grabbed Joe rushing up the stairs, slamming the door behind her. Ben sat alone unsure why he reacted that way.

Adam, standing at the top of the stairs had witnessed the entire drama, turning he went back to his room and sat down. _Should he intervene? Would his Pa get mad?_ His two parents were acting worse that Little Joe.

ccccccccccccc

Ben's nose tickled so he kept brushing his hand against it, finally, he opened his eyes to see his three year old son grinning at him. Ben smiled pulling the child into his embrace, so they both lay on the settee. "Good morning, young man. How are you this morning?"

"Papa, I slept with Mama last night." Joe snuggled into this fathers arms dragging the blanket up around his shoulders.

"Did you now? Is Mama okay?" Ben was afraid to face Marie that morning, why on earth had he spanked Little Joe after that scene with the knife? "Little Joe, are you still angry with Papa?"

"No...I love you." Joe kissed his fathers face then pulled away from him. "Your face hurt my lips." Little Joe rubbed his lips with his fingers. "Rough."

Ben laughed aloud, "I'm afraid that's my beard and some day you will have the same problem. Up you get." Ben lifted Joe to the floor then got up pulling on his pants and shirt. He stirred the fire but he heard Hop Sing all ready cooking in the kitchen. "Run along to Hop Sing, Little Joe. He will give you some breakfast."

"To early for breakfast, Pa." But Little Joe dutifully toddled off for the kitchen, maybe Hop Sing would give him a cookie before breakfast.

Ben hurried out the door for the outhouse then returned to find his other two son's up and around. They were getting ready for school. 'Good morning, Adam, Hoss." The two boys smiled sitting down at the table. Little Joe came back to the dining room trailing his blanket with him, but headed straight for Ben's lap. "I ate a cookie."

"Good for you." Ben held Little Joe while he drank his coffee. He wanted to speak to Marie but without a audience. "Listen, Little Joe, you stay at the table and I'll be right back." Ben set Joe in his chair when an idea occurred to him. "Joe...you be Papa until I get back, okay. Adam, Hoss, you mind your brother now." All three boys laughed as he ran up the steps.

Marie was listening but pretending not to. Ben pushed open the door to see his wife sitting up in bed. As always she took his breath away with her beauty. Marie was in a green nightgown that made her eyes glow. "Marie, may I speak to you?"

"Oui, sit down, Ben." She patted a spot near her on the bed.

Ben sat down but kept his hands to himself. "I'm sorry about last night. Little Joe scared me with the knife...I was afraid he would cut himself...then when he pushed me away that was the last straw."

"I imagine it was for your son, too. He was already in tears, hitting him just reinforced his fears." Marie could tell that Ben was listening, "children don't need to be punished physically Ben. He could have been sent to his room to think about what he did. When does spanking ever help?"

"It teaches children boundaries. They respect the..."

"No, Ben. Respect isn't involved. They know that you are bigger than them and you will use force to get your way. They learn that force is acceptable. I don't' want Little Joe learn that. I want him to work out his problems logically. Now I'm sure Adam understands perfectly what I am talking about."

Ben frowned but he had no doubt that his oldest son would agree with her. "Can you we try again Marie. I promise to leave all punishment to you."

Marie dimpled with her smile then leaned forward dragging Ben back onto the bed. "I love you, my darling."

The three boys downstairs waited for a long time, then Adam got up to get Little Joe dressed. Joe at three years old still wore long dresses most days. Once in a while if they were out riding he would wear his britches, but it was difficult to potty train a child with those clothes, a dress could just be lifted quickly. The problem they had lately was Joe was determined to wear his pants, boots and cowboy hat. "No, Adam, pants this morning."

"Joe, you are staying at home and you know Mama wants you to wear a dress." Adam pulled a long white dress with ruffles out of the closet, secretly glad that Marie had never dressed him as a child.

"NO. I'm not wearing that. " Little Joe wearing his long drawers ran out of the room into his Mother's bedroom. "Mama, I want to wear my pants!" Little Joe jumped into the bed scooting between his Mother and Father. "Adam, says I have to wear a dress...NO!"

Ben sighed, things were not going to work out the way he had hoped so he climbed out of bed, redressing. "Little Joe, a dress is fine."

"NO!" Little Joe folded his arms and glared at his Pa. Marie could see Ben's temper start to unravel. "Little Joe your father will dress you this morning." Marie raised her eyebrows daring Ben to say, no.

"All right, come on son, let's see what you have to wear." Little Joe jumped out of bed taking Ben's hand as he was led to his bedroom. "Adam, I'll dress Joe this morning, thank you." Adam nodded but went no further than the hall, he wanted to hear the argument that was bound to occur. Hearing a noise he turned to see Marie behind him, with a finger to her lips.

Ben picked up the dress, shaking it out then started to put it over Little Joe's head. "No, papa. No dress."

"Joe, you still have accidents and it's hard to change your pants if your wet, so let's just put on the dress, all right?"

"No." Little Joe stood his ground, he was not wearing that dress.

Ben wondered what he should do, he had just told Marie he would not spank Little Joe. Ben sat down on the bed drawing Little Joe to him. He looked at him then he noticed something that he had completely missed. His child was not a baby anymore, but had turned into a little boy. He was always so busy he hadn't noticed how much that Little Joe had grown up.

"Little Joe, I think you are perfectly right. You are too old for dresses, you should be wearing pants and a shirt."

"And a cowboy hat, Pa." Ben smiled then dressed him as a boy. The child was a beautiful, no doubt about it. The chestnut curls escaping under the cowboy hat, green eyes that glowed, sturdy little legs in pants and Joe's favorite cowboy boots. Ben picked him up throwing him high into the air, while his son giggled. "You look right fine, young man. I want to make a deal with you."

"Deal?" Little Joe wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

"Yes. I promise to not treat you as a baby anymore. Shake on it?"

Ben put out his hand taking the little hand in is and shook it up and down. "Now let's show your Mama how you look."

Marie an Adam ran back to their rooms pretending to be surprised. The day was fine and the older boys had went to school, Ben had passed the day with Marie and Little Joe. All was fine until Hoss came home sporting a black eyes. Apparently he had been in a fight with two of his friends over who would play on which team.

'Hoss, go up to your room, I will be up in a few minutes. You know you are not to fight at school."

"Pa, I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore." Hoss was already in tears, he knew fighting was going to earn him a spanking.

Little Joe had listened to the conversation taking in the fact that his big brother was in deep trouble. "Hoss, no spanking!"

"Little Joe, this is none of your affair. Hoss upstairs right now."

"NO! Hoss no spanking." Little Joe grabbed his brother's hand holding tight.

"Son, don't make me tell you again." Ben took a step toward Hoss but a dark scowl came across Hoss' face.

"No. If Little Joe don't get spanked I don't think I should either." The silence stretched a long time. Ben was not going to be defied by either of his sons. Marie wasn't sure how to handle this situation. Adam sat down in the blue chair resting his head against the upholstery. This was going to be another fight. _What was the matter with this family? _

Ben sucked in his breath, he jerked Hoss toward him, giving him two hard swats on his bottom. "Get to your room, now!" Hoss raced up the stairs slamming the door to his bedroom. Ben turned his glare to his wife. "Are you satisfied, Madame? Or is there some other rule you would like broken?"

Marie raised her chin with a glint in her eye. "Yes, there is. You can now stop spanking all your children!" She said sharply.

Ben knew he was going to lose control so he slammed out of the house, riding Buck away in a fit of temper.

Marie stood still then looked over at Adam. " Do you have anything to say?"

"No, mam." Adam whispered.

"Then go to your room." Adam closed his books hurrying up the stairs to the sanity of his bedroom.

Marie sat down on the settee and burst into tears. Why was Ben so unreasonable? Men! Why couldn't they be more like women, with feelings and reason? Little Joe patted his mother's arm, "It's okay, Mama."

"Of course, it is, darling. This has nothing to do with you. "

"Why was Papa so mad? Were you bad?"

"NO! Papa just had to go for a ride on his horse." Little Joe looked less than convinced but nodded his head.

"I love ya, Mama." Marie pulled Little Joe into her arms crying against him. "Was Papa bad?"

"Oui!" Then in fairness Marie added, "Not bad exactly, but very unreasonable."

Little Joe thought that out then pulled away from his mother. "Papa, needs a talkin' too." Joe nodded wisely then trailed off to the kitchen, to talk to Hop Sing.

"Hop Sing everyone cryin'."

"You be a big boy for your Mama an go play in your room, Little Joe." Hop Sing turned back to work then looked back over his shoulder to watch Little Joe walk away. He had never had any problem correcting Little Joe, a no was all that was needed. Parents make big problem out of nothing.

cccccccccccccc

Marie went to bed that night not knowing where her husband had vanished too. Of course it wasn't' the first time they hadn't shared a bed because of anger. They had numerous fights over the last few years. Ben had always given in to her demands and she knew this time was going to be same.

Ben sat on a rock looking over the lake with the moonlight shining on the water. It was beautiful night and he wished Marie was with him. He was unsure how to handle this latest crisis with his wife. He loved her more than life itself and never wanted to see her unhappy. But, should he change his way of life? The boys knew the rules and peace reigned in the house, that is, until his marriage. He had asked Marie repeatedly why she was so set against spanking children. But, she had just smiled changing the subject. It was about time that discussion took place. Ben sighed, it was a long way home, but maybe by tonight the issue would be settled.

Ben entered the house to find the family at breakfast. Adam and Hoss just stared at him but Little Joe grinned around a spoonful of oatmeal. "Papa!"

"Good morning, Little Joe." Ben patted his head then looked at his other sons'. "Adam, Hoss. Are you almost finished?"

"Yes, Pa." Adam kicked Hoss under the table, the two boys hurried out the door with their books.

"Little Joe, you go play, son. I want to talk to your Mama." Joe finished his bowl of oatmeal then ran upstairs to play pirate. Ben and Marie waited until his door shut.

"Marie, first I want to say how much I love you." Marie nodded her head but kept silent. "We need to talk out our problem, don't you think?"

"Yes."

"Let's set on the settee." They moved over to the settee in front of the fireplace. "I thought long an hard about this last night and I'm sorry I left the house in a temper. " Ben stared at Marie with his dark eyes, trying to read her thoughts but she was doing a excellent job hiding them. "I am going to raise my sons the way I was raised by my father. When the boys are bad, they will be punished for their deeds."

"That of course is up to you." Marie said quite calmly.

"I would like to include Little Joe with Adam and Hoss."

"NO."

"It's really not fair Marie to never punish one child while the other two children are chastised. I promise to never spank Little Joe hard, can you accept this?"

"No." Marie stared back at her husband with a gleam in her eyes, they were just like Joseph's when he was up to mischief.

"Well, I'm sorry but that is the way it's going to be." Ben said firmly.

"No, it's not, Ben. I will leave you before I let you raise a hand to my child."

"Marie, the law is on my side. I am the head of the house, the law does not recognize you at all." Marie's eyes turned emerald with temper.

"How dare you threaten me and Little Joe. I will leave you and take Little Joe with me if you ever spank him. Understand me, Ben. This I promise you." Marie gathered her skirts sweeping up the stair to Little Joe's bedroom.

Ben sat alone again, wondering if he dared countermand her._ If she left him with Little Joe, he would...what?_ _He could not stand that_. Hop Sing entered the room, he had been listening to the argument in the kitchen. His family, and they were his family, were not behaving very well. "Mr. Cartlight?"

"Yes, Hop Sing?"

"Little Joe very good boy. He not make any trouble except for mischief."

"I know but sometimes he can be very naughty."

"Yes...normal for little boys to do that." Hop Sing started picking up the dishes, "I have no trouble with boy."

"Hop Sing, I don't need any advice." Ben said shortly.

Hop Sing bowed but kept his own council. They would need him soon.

Marie sat in her room wondering how to manage the situation she found herself in. Being married was very different than she thought it would be. Her first husband wasn't around enough to interfere with her and she found that it was easy to be her own person. Here, Ben, the boys, the ranch, the work, it was all more than she had expected. She wasn't sure she liked living in the wilderness, she missed New Orleans and she had to admit she missed all the men that paid court to her. For the most part, her beautiful dresses hung in the wardrobe, she had no where to wear them, no parties to attend. She would love to go home, but there was Little Joe to be thought of too. Ben would never let Joe leave the ranch, she knew Ben would follow her until he had his son back, and she could never leave him here.

She loved Ben with all her heart or she would have never married him. It was like she was two people trapped in one body. Marie had cried for days, she was thankful she had Hop Sing to run the house. Ben had more or less kept his thoughts to himself. She had to pull herself together. A gleam entered Marie's eyes and she remembered her days as a belle. _Of course, it was so simple_.

ccccccccccccc

That night when Ben came home there were flowers all over the house, the table was decorated with Marie's favorite china. The stage was set for the seduction of Ben Cartwright. "Darling, I have a hot bath all ready for you, please hurry, dinner will be ready soon!" Marie pushed him to toward the bath house, "your clean clothes are waiting for you."

Ben smiled, kissed Marie quickly, then hurried to do her bidding. She must have changed her mind. "Where are the boys?"

"They have already eaten and have gone to bed. Tonight is only for us, Cherie." If there was one thing that Marie knew it was how to please a man, she had been doing it all her life. What was the matter with her? Ben was a man...to be wrapped around her little finger. Living out here had deadened her senses to being a woman, but that was going to change. There was always a way to make men do what you wanted them too.

Marie and Ben sat before the fire, the warmth of the fireplace and the bottle of wine they had drank making them drowsy. "Darling, I'm so sorry, for the way I've been acting."

Ben kissed Marie's fingers, " sweet, it was my fault. I didn't understand how important it was for you. Marie, can you tell me why spanking the children bothers you so much?" Ben looked deep into Marie's eyes, searching for a answer.

"Oh...I don't like to talk about it. My father was very forceful...he use to beat us children and my Mother." Marie's eyes simmered with tears, "he was very hateful...I can't stand the thought of Little Joe being subjected to that punishment. You have to understand Ben..." she dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief, just the thought of her father making her cry.

"Darling, I had no idea...of course I can see why you are upset. I don't think a spanking really harms a child, as long as he knows he's loved. Marie, I would never put anything ahead of my children, not this land or my money."

"Oui, but what about me?" She dimpled up at him then he swept her up in his arms carrying her upstairs.

cccccccccccc

The house again resumed it's happiness, all seeming to be well, until Little Joe decided to paint the cat red with barn paint to match the red he painted the front door. He was covered in red paint before anyone noticed what he was doing...Marie broke out in laughter, he was so cute...

Ben was furious, the front door was ruined! "Little Joe, come here to me right now!" Little Joe knew that wasn't a good idea, so he hid behind Marie's skirts. "Joe!"

"Ben, it is all so silly. I quite like a red door, it lends something to the house, don't you think so?" Marie was still laughing, not aware that her husband was angry.

Ben pulled Joe away from Marie, shaking him. "That was a bad boy, Little Joe, are you sorry?" Ben was furious, he had cut the tree, sanded and carved that door for his house.

'Yes, Papa." Little Joe nodded his head, he didn't like his father's tone of voice, it was scaring him. "Let me go!"

Ben picked up Joe, sat down in the chair, and swatted him three times. "Now, go to your room." Little Joe stood for a second not sure what had happened, but he knew it hurt! Letting out a scream he ran up the steps to his bedroom, slamming the door, but it didn't prevent everyone hearing him crying at the top of his voice.

"Ben, you promised you wouldn't do that again!" Marie slapped Ben hard across the face. "Now, you see, it hurts to be hit!" Marie was breathing hard expecting to be hit in return.

"Marie, how dare you hit me!" Ben was enraged at this last action, "tomorrow, you will go to Virginia City and catch the stage for home. I will not have a wife that disrespects me."

"I will be glad to go, you brute. Little Joe and I will be glad to go home."

"My son is not going with you, he is staying with me." Marie's indrawn breath, was enough to bring Ben to senses, the look of hurt in her green eyes, making him ashamed of his actions. "Marie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, but we have to have an understanding about Little Joe."

Marie drew into her self, "I'm tired." She turned away from her husband with a heavy heart, there was only one thing to do, that was take Little Joe and run away. She was sure over time that Ben would turn into a man like her father, she couldn't bear the thought of unhappiness that would bring to the family. Little Joe would be brought up with love surrounding him. She would start planning her trip tomorrow.

Hoss had been coming down the stairs when the argument started, when his new Mama had hit his father he gasped in shock! _Was his Mama leaving him? The tears ran down his face, what was going to happen to his family?_

_cccccccccc_

_

* * *

_

Marie had taken great pains to hide her luggage beneath the bed. Her clothes were ready to be packed at a moments' notice. All she was waiting for was Ben to travel to Carson City on Saturday. She had decided to send her trunks home to New Orleans, but she and Little Joe would be traveling by horse. A saddlebag with the necessities would be all she needed until she could get to San Francisco, from there they would take a ship. It wasn't a foolproof plan but the best she could do. She had paid one of the ranch hands to take her trunk to town for her, without anyone knowing her plans.

Ben didn't want to leave Marie so upset but he was tied to obligations concerning the ranch. That morning he kissed his children goodbye but hesitated to kiss Marie. He turned away, but he felt a hand on his sleeve, looking around Marie reached up kissing him on the cheek. "Be careful, Ben."

Ben smiled, "Thank you, darling." Patting her hand he then left the house in a better mood, Marie wasn't quite as angry as he had feared, things would work out.

Hoss had watched Marie hide the luggage, he was sure she was leaving and taking Little Joe with her. He would never see his brother again, or his Mama. He had cried himself to sleep the night before, dreading the next day, but sometime during the night a plan had come to him. He was taking Little Joe with him, they would hide, then his Mama couldn't leave.

Marie paid the man watching her luggage leave in the wagon, she hurried back inside changing into her riding clothes, getting her saddlebag for the horse. She felt devious for taking Thunder, he was one of Ben's best horses, but there was not help for it. Saddling the horse, she tied it outside the house then ran to get Little Joe. "Little Joe, Cherie, where are you?" Marie waited for him to answer but the house was silent. Searching she couldn't find him, he must have went outside to play. "Little Joe! Little Joe!" She opened the door to the barn calling inside but she still couldn't' find him.

"Marie, what's the matter?" Adam riding in from the pasture had heard her calling for his little brother.

"I can't find your brother...help me!" Marie ran down the road calling aloud but she received no response. Several of the ranch hands came running to help but no one had seen Little Joe that morning.

"He's probably playing with Hoss, have you seen him?" Adam questioned his step mother, something wasn't right.

"No...No, that has to be it. We must find them quickly!"

"Why? They will be back soon, you know that Hoss will watch Little Joe."

Marie was frantic, her luggage was already on the way to Virginia City, she had to find her son now, before Ben returned. "Adam, help me search for them, Little Joe didn't have my permission to go outside to play."

Adam nodded his head but he was confused by Marie's actions. "Hoss! Hoss! "Adam kept yelling but they must have went to the creek. Getting back on his horse he kicked Sport hard, he was going to give Hoss a good talking too, for taking Little Joe so far from home.

ccccccccccc

Little Joe was getting tired. Hoss said they were going on an adventure but he wanted his Mama. "Hoss, I tired. Sit down." Little Joe plopped right down in the middle of the road.

"Little Joe, get up, we have to hurry...remember we're going to go find a treasure chest." Hoss was exhausted after being up all night, he finally sat down next to Joe. "Okay, we'll rest for a few minutes." Both boys laid down near each other and fell asleep.

A shake on the arm woke Hoss. He opened his eyes to find Adam looking down at him. 'Adam, what are you doing here?"

"Me? Where is Little Joe, Marie is worried."

"Little Joe's right here." Hoss looked around the area but he was alone, "Where is he!" Hoss jumped up his heart racing, "He was asleep right next to me!"

"Hoss, I can't believe you fell asleep when you had Joe, you know how he is, he wanders away all the time!" Adam tried to read the boot prints but Little Joe's feet were so tiny that he didn't leave a very deep print. "Little Joe! Little Joe!" The two boys ran looking up and down the road, but there was no sign of a child. "Look, run home and tell Marie, she will get the ranch hands to help us!"

"I can't do that!" Hoss started sobbing in his hands. "I took Little Joe away because Mama was going to leave today with Joe. She was runnin' away!"

"What! Marie wouldn't do that!"

"Yes, she paid Steve to take her luggage to town, I saw it. I don't want Mama and Joe to go away..." Hoss kept sobbing unable to stop the tears.

Adam drew his brother into his arms he knew that Hoss was physically exhausted. "Look, you have to go home, don't tell Marie that you knew that she was leaving, just tell her that Little Joe is lost, can you do that?" At Hoss' nod ,Adam got back up on Sport to start searching again. His father was going to be devastated, how could Marie leave them?

Hoss ran into the yard finding the ranch hands and Marie talking about which direction they should search. "Mama! Mama!" Hoss fell into Marie's arms sobbing, unable to control his tears. "I lost Little Joe...we fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone!"

"What! Hoss where were you?" Marie held Hoss to her his body trembling with exhaustion. "Tell me!"

"Down the road by the creek. Adam told me to tell you he's looking now!"

Marie hugged Hoss tightly, "He'll be fine, I'll go right now and get him. You stay and rest Hoss, Mama will be back later." Marie and the men mounted their horses hurrying to find Little Joe. Hoss sniffed then went into the house to tell Hop Sing. He wasn't going to tell anyone about Marie leaving, Hoss sat down by the fireplace, lowered his head and prayed for all of them.

ccccccccccc

Adam had searched the old creek bed but Little Joe was not to be found. He couldn't' understand how one small child could get into so much trouble. Adam knew that Marie and his Pa had been fighting over Marie's ban on spanking Little Joe. While he agreed with her that spanking wasn't always the way to handle his brothers, he knew that Little Joe would not take NO for an answer. Sometimes a well placed hand on his bottom would get his attention where all else failed. Of course, he never told Marie he had used that gentle persuasion on Little Joe. He turned at the sound of horses coming closer to him. "Marie? I haven't found him yet."

"Adam!" Marie bit her lip she was almost paralyzed with fear for her baby. "Men, start looking, every one take a different direction, fire three shots if you find him." The men nodded riding off worried about their bosses son. "You've seen no sign of him at all?" Marie started looking around the area.. "Little Joe! Little Joe!" Marie yelled loudly.

"No, Marie, I haven't'. Did Hoss get home all right?"

"Yes, I told him to rest. Look, I'll head that way, you go back toward the road." The two split up but several hours past before everyone met again. "Where can he be?" Marie was openly crying for her son.

"Marie, you go back to the ranch, the men and I will keep looking." Adam wished his Pa was home, he had to be strong and the man at this point..

"NO! I'm not leaving. Keep looking please." Marie rode off toward the Lake hoping that Little Joe knew enough not to go in the water. Adam raced off after her, remembering that Little Joe loved the sandy cove where they had went swimming a few weeks earlier.

"Marie let's check the cove where we swim." At her nod they rode off together at a fast pace, the day was beginning to wane. They dismounted climbing over some of the rocks, both gasping as they saw Little Joe at the top of the cliff, looking down into the water. "Joe! Stop! Don't jump!"

Ben had arrived back at the ranch to find the house in an uproar. Little Joe had gone missing, he only found his son Hoss who was able to explain what had occurred. "Pa...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose Little Joe..." Hoss tears were running down his face, "Adam and Mama are out searching for him."

'Hoss, everything will be all right. Come here, son." Ben hugged his big boy to him, "I'm going to help the search. It was the strangest thing but I just knew I had to return home..." Ben kissed Hoss then rushed out to mount to Buck, he had to find Little Joe.

cccccccccccc

Marie stood with her hand to heart, she was terrified that Little Joe would jump. "Adam...we have to do something!"

"Marie, you talk to Joe, I will climb the rocks up to the top. I will be able to grab him before he falls." Adam started climbing over the rocks as fast as he could. The water was extremely deep at the edge of cliff, but the fall alone might kill his little brother.

"Little Joe, it's Mama! Stay still darling, Mama is going to help you." Little Joe started crying, but he walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Mama, Mama!"

"Stay back! Joe, turn around and walk the other way!"

"Mama! I'm going to jump. You want to go swimming' with me?"

"NO! NO!" Marie screamed in terror her eyes clouded with tears. A arm encircled her shoulders. Surprised she looked up into her husband's dark eyes, "Oh Ben!"

"Marie, darling." Ben watched Little Joe take a step closer to the edge. "JOSEPH, you get back right now!" Ben yelled at Joe.

Little Joe's face puckered into a frown, he didn't like his Pa yelling at him. "NO!"

"Little Joe, Mama wants you to get away from the edge, you might fall in!"

"Mama, go swim with me?" Marie almost collapsed into Ben's arm.

"Ben, he's going to jump I know it." Marie pointed toward the rocks, "Look, there's Adam, he'll get him."

"Little Joe, come to big brother." Little Joe smiled at Adam starting to run toward him, when his foot slipped, he slid right off the cliff, screaming as he fell into the deep lake water.

"JOE! JOE!"

Ben sat down, pulling off his boots then ran and jumped into water, swimming as fast as he could to save his son. Adam ran to the edge of the cliff and dived into the lake. The two men started searching the water but they couldn't find Joe. Adam and Ben dived deep in the water, searching for Joe, then Ben spotted Little Joe floating and grabbed his arm, bringing him to the surface. "Adam, get the bedroll off my horse."

Adam struck out swimming as hard as he could, finding the shore he ran to Buck pulling the bedroll off of him. Just as he ran back to the water his father, dripping wet, stepped out holding Little Joe in his arms. "Little Joe!" screamed Marie.' Pulling her son away she held him tight in her arms, he was alive! 'Marie, he will be fine." Ben took the child laying him on the ground, started rubbing Joe's arms and legs then flipped him over on his stomach, pressing on his back, trying to get the water out of his lungs. Joe started spiting up the water, then he choked. Ben lifted him quickly putting him over his shoulder patting his back, until Little Joe could breathe better. Adam took the bed roll stretching it out on the ground. "Pa..." Ben laid Little Joe in the bedroll wrapping him securely. The warmth helping to stabilize him.

"Adam, son, I know you're exhausted but find one of the men to go for the doctor."

"Pa...I forgot to fire the gun, the men will be here soon. " Adam took the rifle out of his scabbard on his horse, firing the gun three times. Soon the ranch hands rode into the cove. "We need a doctor at the house, quick." The men nodded and rode away for the Doc while the others rushed back to tell Hop Sing to get Joe's room ready.

Ben held Little Joe to him slipping his other arm around Adam.

'Marie, Little Joe will be all right, let's get back to the ranch."

"NO...Ben you don't understand! I was leaving you, taking Little Joe away with me. I'm so sorry..." Marie sat down holding her face in her hands. "Please forgive me."

Ben gasped in shock, he couldn't believe Marie would leave him. "Marie...please let's discuss this at home." Adam helped Marie to her feet, they mounted their horses setting off at a gallop. Ben was in shock with Marie's confession. Why would Marie leave him, he loved her more than life.

Marie tucked in Little Joe kissing him on the forehead. The doctor had said that Little Joe would be fine in the morning. Leaving the light at a low level she pulled the door almost closed. She dreaded going downstairs to see her husband, and if that wasn't enough, her clothes were on the way to San Francisco. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she held her head up high, she was not a coward. Lifting her skirts she went downstairs.

Ben sat in front of the roaring fire. He was so thankful that Little Joe was all right, but none of this would have happened if Marie hadn't decided to run away with Little Joe. Hoss had confessed his part in the affair and now it was up to Marie to see if she was staying or leaving for good.

Ben looked up to see his wife come down the stairs with head held high, he couldn't help but smile, his darling was always a brave person. "Marie, sit here beside me." Ben patted the settee with his hand, motioning her forward.

Marie nodded her head but inside she was quaking with terror. "Ben...we have to talk."

"I agree. Is Little Joe okay?"

"Yes...he's asleep, but he might be having nightmares tonight. That water was extremely deep...Oh...Ben he might have died!" Marie broke into sobs the tears washing her green eyes..."can you ever forgive me?"

"Darling, of course, it was an accident." Ben drew Marie to him, holding her firmly in his arms. "But, Joseph could have been killed...Marie when he was on the cliff he defied both of us, is that the kind of child you want?"

"He's just a baby, Ben. Only a tiny child. I can't bear to hit him, I can't. "

"Marie, we are not going to hit him! I will spank him on his bottom a few swats, believe me I will leave no lasting damage. Don't you trust me, darling?"

"I want to...but it's so difficult." Marie rested her head on Ben's shoulder trying to come to terms with his terms. "I will try it...but if I feel that it is not working...we will have to leave." This was as far as Marie could commit herself to this decision.

Ben thought about it and decided that it was enough. "Darling...thank you, you'll see everything will be all right." Ben drew Marie to her feet walking slowly to the stairs.

cccccccccccc

The next morning Ben sent a ranch hand to retrieve Marie's luggage on the stagecoach, it might take a few days but they would get it back. Little Joe slept late the next morning, exhausted with his adventure. They decided to for go Church that morning. At least Ben and boys did, Marie raised a Catholic did not attend the Presbyterian Church. After breakfast, Ben called everyone to the great room to sit in front of the fire...

"Boys, your Mother and I want to speak to you."

Hoss looked like he was going to cry, he knew that he had did a bad thing yesterday. Little Joe giggled sitting on his Mother's lap. Adam sat down in the blue chair wondering if this was the speech that would send Marie back to New Orleans.

"Little Joe...look at Papa." Little Joe looked up and smiled his charming smile, he scrunched up his eyes...trying to wink. Ben laughed..."Little Joe we are having new rules for disobedience." Joe's look said plainly he didn't understand. "Joe, if your are bad...you will be spanked do you understand me?"

Little Joe hugged his Mother, sticking his thumb in his mouth. He wasn't' sure what his Pa was saying.

"Darling, if you are bad, Mama or Papa will spank you." Marie worked up the courage to say.

"Spanking is bad...you said." Little Joe green eyes gleamed with logic.

"Yes...that's true. But, if you are bad you will be spanked...so you must be a good boy for Mama." Joe laid against her chest with his thumb firmly in his mouth...he wasn't' sure what this meant...he would think about it.

Adam raised his eyebrows, he hadn't expected this outcome. Hoss sniffed then said, "Am I going' get a spankin' for yesterday?"

"No...this is a new beginning for all of us. I will spank all of you if you don't mind me, all right?" Hoss nodded his head, while Joe and Adam had no response. Adam feeling he was way to old for spankings and Joe because he just wanted to be held by his Mother.

Several days passed before Little Joe was again in trouble. He went to Hop Sing's garden and pulled up several of the plants before he was stopped. Ben dreaded this more than Little Joe did. He firmly took Joe over his knee and spanked him three times...where upon Little Joe screamed like he had been murdered..."Little Joe, if you don't stop screaming I will spank you again, do you understand me?" Ben set Joe on his feet, but Little Joe was running to Marie as fast as possible. Grabbing her dress, he hid behind his Mother.

"Bad man...you spanked me!" Ben sighed, apparently Little Joe didn't quite understand the concept yet. He started to get up when Marie pulled Little Joe around her, smacking him twice on the bottom. Little Joe had never been spanked by his Mother in his life...this was far more dramatic for Little Joe than Ben would ever be. He stuck his thumb in his mouth...unsure what to do.

"Tell your father, your sorry Little Joe, right now!" Marie pulled his thumb out of his mouth and turned him toward Ben. Little Joe saw the anger on his Mother's face and he didn't like it. "Sorry." Ben smiled picking Little Joe up and tossing him in the air.

"Let's go outside." The boys smiled while Marie was a nervous wreck, she thought she would never hit her child...but he seemed okay. She smiled at Ben, took his arm and followed the children out of the house.

Adam felt a small hand tug on his jeans, "Adam, you better be good." Joe nodded his head wisely looking at his mother.

Finis


End file.
